


Inakzeptabel

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Dark, Deutsch | German, Drama, F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-09
Updated: 2008-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyria, Angel, Spike und der verwundete Gunn stehen einer Übermacht gegnüber. Doch wer hätte je gedacht, dass es so enden würde?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inakzeptabel

**Author's Note:**

> Gehört mir natürlich auch wieder alles nicht.
> 
> Irgendwie hatte ich mit dieser Story vor, mich vom AngelVerse zu lösen, aber das gelang mir dann doch nicht. Geschrieben für den Illyria Appreciation Month auf BFF

Es war ein erbitterter Kampf, den sie Seite an Seite fochten. Doch sie standen einer Übermacht entgegen und sie alle wussten, dass es ihr Ende bedeuten konnte. Alle, bis auf Illyria. Sie hatte nichts zu befürchten. Vielleicht würde der Kampf sie schwächen, vielleicht würde sie lange brauchen, um sich von den Verletzungen zu erholen, doch sie würde nicht fallen. Nicht in diesem Kampf.

Was sie jedoch nie erwartet hätte, war die Tatsache, dass Angel als erster in ihren Reihen fallen würde. Ihr Verstand und ihre Wahrnehmung arbeiteten viel schneller als ihr Körper folgen konnte. Es wirkte alles wie in Zeitlupe auf sie und doch konnte sie nicht schneller reagieren.

Sie sah es, aus dem Augenwinkel, während sie gegen drei Dämonen kämpfte, die doppelt so groß waren, wie sie selbst. Sie sah, wie die schwere Streitaxt eines dieser Schattenwesen auf ihn zu raste. Ihr Instinkt, gemischt mit den Überresten von Freds Seele, die ihr so oft Gefühle beschert hatten, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, sagte ihr, dass sie etwas tun musste. Doch sie hatte nicht die nötige Macht. Sie konnte die Zeit nicht beeinflussen und Angel nicht mehr erreichen. Auch ihr Warnruf kam zu spät. Sie musste untätig beobachten, wie die Waffe durch seinen Hals glitt als wäre er aus Butter. Sie sah den seltsamen Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seinem Gesicht, nur einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor er zu Staub zerfiel.

„Angel!“ Spikes entsetzter Ausruf war Ausdruck purer Agonie, Unglaubens. Sie hielt inne und blickte zu dem Blonden hinüber, was ihr ein paar empfindliche Treffer einbrachte, doch sie merkte es nicht wirklich. Nicht in diesem Moment.

Spikes Schläge zeugten von der Wut, die er verspürte, doch mit der Wut kam die Unachtsamkeit. Sie versuchte, zu ihm zu gelangen. Sie war eine Göttin, sie hatte schon viele Armeen in den Kampf geführt, noch nie hatte sie der Verlust eines Soldaten derartig geschockt. Sie durfte Spike nicht verlieren. Er war der letzte Soldat, der noch stand.

Ihr wurde klar, dass der einzige Schutz, den sie und der Vampir sich gegenseitig bieten konnten, ein Kampf dicht beieinander war, um sich gegenseitig die Dämonen vom Hals zu halten. Sie erreichte ihn, rief seinen Namen und dennoch schien ihre Stimme nicht zu ihm durchzudringen.

Er wandte sich ab, wollte sich mitten in die Gegner stürzen, in den Tumult, der um sie beide herum herrschte. Sie ergriff seinen Arm, hielt ihn fest und in dem Moment fing die Welt wieder an, sich in ihrer gewohnten Geschwindigkeit zu drehen.

„Spike!“ Er schien aus einer Trance zu erwachen, starrte sie an. „Bleib bei mir, ich kann dir Deckung geben.“

„Sie haben Angel auf dem Gewissen!“, fauchte er, als wäre das Grund genug, um sich in den Tod zu stürzen.

„Bleib hier!“, gebot sie mit der ihr eigenen, schneidenden Stimme und er gehorchte, schien sich endlich darüber klar zu werden, dass er alleine das Schicksal seines Freundes und Erzeugers teilen würde.

Sie kämpften weiter und es schien als würden es immer mehr Dämonen, anstatt weniger. Spike blutete aus zahlreichen Wunden und auch ihr Körper wies erste Verletzungen auf. Illyria behielt den Vampir im Auge, wohl wissend, dass sie die Verantwortung tragen würde, falls ihm etwas zustieß.

„Wo ist Gunn?“, schaffte er schließlich im Kampf zu ihr zu rufen. Illyria sah sich um. Sie hatte ihn schon vor einer Weile aus den Augen verloren, vermutlich war er längst tot. Die Reihen der Feinde klärten sich für einen winzigen Moment, lange genug, damit sie ihn erblicken konnte, wie er gegen die Mauer eines Hauses gelehnt dalag, die Axt noch immer fest in seiner Hand. Die Kreaturen beachteten ihn nicht, obwohl er noch atmete. Ihnen war klar, dass er sterben würde.

„Dort drüben!“ Illyria wandte sich wieder zu Spike um und sah voller Zorn, dass er sich im Kampf wieder von ihr entfernt hatte, sich außerhalb ihrer Reichweite befand.

Von allen Seiten stürmten Dämonen auf ihn ein. Wieder versuchte Illyria zu ihm zu gelangen, wurde aufgehalten, zurückgedrängt. Dämon um Dämon fiel ihrer Wut zum Opfer und traf auf dem Boden auf. Plötzlich stoben die Dämonen wieder auseinander und dort, wo noch vor einem kurzen Moment der blonde Vampir gestanden hatte, war nichts mehr. Er war verschwunden. Zu Staub zerfallen.

Tief in ihrem Innersten bäumte sich eine kaum vorhandene Fred auf, schrie, wütete, weinte. Nach außen hin blieb sie relativ ruhig. Es war nur noch einer übrig, der noch lebte, also kämpfte sie sich zu Charles vor.

Sie wusste nicht warum, doch die Dämonen blieben von ihm weg, auch als sie zu ihm trat. Sie schienen zu warten, als wüssten sie genau, was auch Illyria mit einem Blick wusste.

Sie betrachtete Charles aufmerksam, als sie neben ihm in die Knie ging. „Diese Wunden sind tödlich“, erklärte sie schließlich in der ihr eigenen Nüchternheit. Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf Charles’ Lippen.

„Das ist die Stelle, an der du mir erklären müsstest, dass alles gut wird“, meinte er mühsam.

„Warum? Es wäre eine Lüge.“

„Sterbende fühlen sich wohler, wenn man sie anlügt.“

„Du weißt also, dass du sterben wirst.“ Charles nickte schwach. „Das verstehe ich nicht. Wenn es dir bewusst ist, warum willst du, dass ich dich anlüge?“ Er antwortete nicht. Illyria berührte ihn etwas unsanft and der Schulter. „Dein Tod ist inakzeptabel“, meinte sie plötzlich.

„Was?“ Charles blinzelte matt.

„Alle sind tot. Wenn du stirbst, bin ich alleine. Ich finde mich in eurer Welt nicht zurecht.“

„Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte …“ Charles hustete, röchelte. Sie schob ihre Arme unter seinen Körper, stützte ihn, erleichterte ihm das Atmen. „… ich fürchte da bin ich machtlos“, murmelte er traurig.

„Sie hatte Gefühle für dich. Winifred Burkle. Und du für sie.“ Charles konnte sich nur zu einem müden Nicken aufraffen. „Soll ich dich belügen? Soll sie erscheinen und dir den Weg weisen? Wesley bat mich darum.“

„Nein.“ Charles lächelte matt. „Sei du selbst. Sei einfach Illyria.“ Sie zögerte, stutzte. Sanft strich ihre Hand über seine Wange.

„Dein Anblick war immer angenehm, deine Gegenwart wohltuend. Was soll aus mir werden … Charles?“

„Es tut mir leid“, er lächelte leicht. „Ich wäre gerne hier, würde dir gerne die Welt zeigen, aber …“

„Nicht reden.“ Sie strich erneut über seine Wange. „Es wäre mir ein … Vergnügen gewesen, mir die Welt von dir zeigen zu lassen.“

„Illyr…“ Charles’ Blick wurde ausdruckslos, seine Hand, die er soeben gehoben hatte, um ihr über die Wange zu streichen, sank. Illyria fing sie auf, drückte die leblose Hand für einen Moment gegen ihre Wange.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich nicht retten konnte. Keinen von euch“, meinte sie leise und eine Träne schimmerte in ihren harten, blauen Augen. Eine Träne, die nicht Winifred Burkle weinte. Es war eine Träne, die sie selbst, Illyria vergoss. Aber nur eine. Dann richtete sie sich auf.

Ein markerschütternder Schrei hallte durch die Straße, als sie kampflustig vor der schier undurchdringlichen Mauer dämonischer Körper stand und ihnen ihre Wut entgegenbrüllte. Der Schrei wurde von Tausenden von Stimmen beantwortet, erwidert. Dann brach ein Kampf los, wie ihn die Welt in Zehntausenden von Jahren nicht gesehen hatte und nicht mehr sehen sollte. Ein blauer Wirbelwind fegte durch die schwarzen Reihen der dunklen Mächte und fällte die Dämonen wie Bäume. Einer nach dem anderen fiel zu Boden, bis irgendwann, irgendwann nach einem schier endlos scheinenden Kampf, keiner mehr stand.

Illyria stand auf einem wahren Berg dunkler Kadaver, starrte voller Hass und Wut auf die Vernichtung, welche zu ihren Füßen lag.

Wie eine Göttin auf einem Thron aus Leichen blickte sie hinab auf die Welt und so sehr dies auch das gewesen war, was sie hatte erreichen wollen, als sie aus ihrem Sarg gekommen war, so wenig nutze der Anblick oder der Gedanke nun, um sie zu beruhigen.

Illyria hatte sich verändert. Sie hatte gelernt, andere Geschöpfe neben sich zu dulden, sie zu akzeptieren, sie zu schätzen. Vielleicht hatte sie auch gelernt zu lieben. Vielleicht waren es auch nur die Überreste von Winifred Burkle, die in ihr tobten und sie aus ihrem Gleichgewicht brachten.

Was auch immer der Grund war, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass es hier nichts mehr für sie gab. Für sie beide.

Illyria stieg von den Kadavern herunter und ging los. Ein innerer Drang zog sie unentwegt weiter und dennoch brachte sie genug Stolz und Selbstbeherrschung auf, um nicht zu laufen. Sie ging ruhig und langsamer als sie es normal tat.

Wenig später trat sie durch die Türen der Kanzlei und sah sich kampflustig um. Sicherheitsangestellte strömten sofort herbei, zielten auf sie mit ihren seltsamen Waffen, die sie bis heute noch nicht wirklich verstand.

„Geht mir aus dem Weg!“, herrschte sie die Menschen an. Doch sie hörten nicht. Natürlich nicht. Da war noch immer genug Kraft und Wut in ihr, um sich ihren Weg freizukämpfen. Nun waren es Menschen, die unter ihrer Hand den Tod fanden, zerstampft wurden von ihrer Wut. Es kümmerte sie nicht.

~*~

„Es ist Zeit, dies zu beenden. Ich bin nicht bereit, für diese Welt, so wie die Welt nicht bereit ist für mich.“

Fast schon liebevoll strich ihre Hand über den Sarg. Sie hatte wohl die gesamte Kanzlei niedergemetzelt, auf ihrem Weg hier her. Illyria trat noch etwas näher. „Leb wohl, Winifred Burkle. Wo ich hingehe, kannst du mir nicht folgen.“ Tief in ihr regte sich Wehmut aber auch Hoffnung. „Es ist vorbei“, erklärte Illyria ruhig und legte beide Hände auf den Deckel des Sargs, ehe sie die Augen schloss. Ein seltsames Leuchten ergriff von dem Körper Besitz, strömte von den Händen in den Sarg. Wenige Augenblicke später brach Winifred Burkles Körper leblos neben dem Sarkophag zusammen und fing sofort an, sich zu zersetzen.

~*~

Als die Zombies in Wolfram und Hart erwachten, war Fred längst zu Staub zerfallen und Illyria zurück in dem Sarkophag, der so viel Unheil gebracht hatte.

Alle Versuche der neuen Angestellten in der Kanzlei, die dämonische Gottheit wieder zu beschwören, blieben ergebnislos. Der Sarg wurde zurück an seinen Bestimmungsort geschickt und in der Kanzlei lief wieder „Business as usual“.

~*~

Tausende Jahre später brach ein großer Krieg auf der Welt aus. Ein Krieg, der die Menschen ein für alle mal vernichtete, denn es war ein Krieg der Götter, der Alten, der reinen Dämonen, hervorgerufen durch das, was früher nicht mehr als ein Mückenstich für sie gewesen war: Wolfram und Hart.

Nur ein Sarg blieb wo er war, unwillig, seinen Zweck zu erfüllen.


End file.
